Akuma Force
|image name=Akuma_Force_Symbol.svg |english=Demon Squadron |unnamed team=No |literal=Demon Force |other=Sage Eight |affiliations=Fubukigakure, |leaders=Doujinn Ōtsutsuki |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The Akuma Force is a group of elite ninja under the leadership of Doujinn Ōtsutsuki. History The Akuma Force was founded back when Doujinn decided that the ninja world was falling and wanted to change it. He began to wonder the world, searching for the best of the best. He ended up finding them in weird places, and challenged them to a fight to test their skills. They all proved themselves worthy, and were granted membership into the group. Regions *Land of Snow *Land of Hot Water Members Sage of the Fire Path Keiku Uchiha is the Sage of the Fire Path within the group. He is a hybrid between Uchiha and Helixian and was born with two different dojutsu. He accels in Fire Release techniques, evident by his Extremis technique as well as Fire Release: Brilliant Corona Annihilation. His skills in using fire based techniques are unmatched by most. He has been noted of conjoring fire as hot as a super nova. A lot of mystery surrounds him within the group as well as the shinobi world and few know him for who he truly is and what he's actually capable of. One thing that sets him apart from others and something that seems quite impossible is his complete lack of a chakra signature. Keiku is an extremely capable Shinobi, able to bring upon completely and utter chaos if need be, less he be forced. Despite his extremely calm disposition and unique appearance, he holds in his grasps the power of the cosmos... Sage of the Fire Path (Dreamscape) Keiku is the Sage of the Fire Path within the Akuma Force. He has a very unusual appearance and not much is known about him other than his unmatched ability in use of the Fire Release. Sage of the Wind Path Genshou Yamaguchi is the Sage of the Wind Path in the group. He shows great skill when wielding his Giant Folding Fan, creating sharp blades of wind that can cut through almost anything. Genshou is also the scientist of the Akuma Force and conducts experiments for Doujinn. His body has been fully tested on and because of this, Genshou is considered a very strange shinobi. For unknown reasons, he is extremely sensitive to chakra and can detect chakra signatures from miles away. One last notable skill is his usage of poison through battle, summoning Mayu and using Muzanyaiba to create it. He can also partially secrete it through his skin, making him resistant to all poisons. Sage of the Lightning Path Zenjou Kaguya is the Sage of the Lightning Path in the group. Born into the the lengendary Kaguya Clan, Zenjou is a force to be reckon with. He posseses the ability Shikotsumyaku, which allows him to control his bones at will. He also has a unique sound based taijutsu style, which is deadly alone. He was chosen for the lightning path due to his unique bow, which allows him to create deadly electromagnetic waves. Zenjou holds this title as an honorific. He does not follow their principles nor answer to their summons. He was gifted this title after assissting the Akuma Force. Sage of the Earth Path Akuhei Iwao is the Sage of the Earth Path within the group. Part of the Senju Clan, Akuhei possesses the famed Wood Release as well as Explosion and Lava Releases. A former Jashinist as well, he has achieved immortality even though he has strayed away from the ways of Jashin. Wielding control over four basic elemental transformations as well as the Yin and Yang transformations, Akuhei is a lethal and experienced combatant who possesses a wide array of ninjutsu prowess and raw physical strength. His gargantuan natural chakra reserves enable him to mould all his coveted abilities to form a fearsome behemoth of the ninja world with incredible power. Sage of the Earth Path (Dreamscape) Akuhei Iwao is the Sage of the Earth Path within the group. An out and out Jashinist, he has achieved powers of immortality as well as the ability to control the Wood and Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai. Iwao is a fearsome opponent with gargantuan and extremely potent chakra. His abilities have seen him grow to such fearsome extents that the number of ninja that can rival him can be counted only on one hand, with numerous challengers having fallen before they could make their move. Iwao is a master at the art of murder, and is not shy to admit so. Sage of the Water Path Shiguma is the Sage of the Water Path within the group. Shiguma is an exceptional shinobi, known for his use of the Kubikiribōchō. Using his rare Ice Release in conjunction with the blade, he delivers chilling results. He also is a user of the famed Mangekyō Sharingan, the legendary dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan. His speaciality Kamui is faster than most, and he shows great skill in using it. Being the Water Sage, he has great skill in Water Release techniques, and is one of the top users of the nature. Sage of the Yin Path Raido Σ is the Sage of the Yin Path in the group. Raido is a mysterious one, and hasn't shown himself to the whole group yet. He is the corruption of the original Raido X, but has the same strength. His skills include in his use of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as the Rinnegan. His true motives for joining the team is unknown as of now, but he continues to stay in the shadows unless he is needed. Sage of the Yang Path Maiya Uzumaki is the Sage of the Yang Path within the group. She was discovered by Doujinn, who witnessed the woman's unique medical abilities. Sage of the Yin-Yang Path Doujinn Ōtsutsuki is the Sage of the Yin-Yang Path in the group. He is the one who organized it, but has decided to keep his plans private until the group if fully assembled. Given the name "Third Coming Of Kaguya", Doujinn possesses a unique power that is unmatched by any regular shinobi. He posesses four eyes;the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, and the Rinne Sharingan. With these powers, he proves his role of leader of the Akuma Force. Sage of the Yin-Yang Path (Dreamscape) Doujinn Uchiha is the Sage of the Yin-Yang Path in the group. After arriving in an unfamiliar world, he finds that he was stripped of his Tailed Beast powers, and goes on a quest to reclaim it. Leading Fubukigakure, he hides Akuma Force within the shadows, as he performs many missions without his village knowing. Akuma Force Sub-Divison A unique and secret division within the Akuma Force. Through a unique seal, Keiku and Doujinn are able to summon them at a moments notice. Accomplishments *Obtained Shukaku's chakra. *Obtained Kokuō's chakra. *Complete take over of the Land of Hot Water. *Obtained Saiken. *Obtained Chōmei. Trivia The team's symbol represents three things; Death,Chaos, and Destruction, which are all binded together.